warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Prolog |Nachfolger=Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Tigerstern *Dunkelstreif *Sandsturm *Riesenstern *Streifenstern *Wolkenpfote *Mausefell *Weißpelz *Triefnase *Schiefzahn (nicht namentlich) *Leopardenfell *Nebelfuß Erwähnte Charaktere *Nachtstern *Rotschweif *Blaustern *Braunstern *Hellpelz *Buntgesicht *Stummelschweif (nicht namentlich) *Rankenklette (nicht namentlich) *Nachtgeflüster (nicht namentlich) *Narbengesicht (nicht namentlich) * *Schwarzfuß *Kurzschweif *Flickenpelz *Gelbzahn *Rußpelz *Graustreif *Silberfluss *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Grauteich *Steinfell *Eichenherz *''Anmerkung: Narbengesicht wurde in Feuer und Eis eigentlich von Graustreif getötet. In Tigerclaw's Fury wird er allerdings noch lebend dargestellt und zudem auch als eine der Katzen, die mit Tigerkralle in Geheimnis des Waldes das Lager überfallen. '' Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Glorreiche Zukunft Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube **Mondstein **WindClan-Territorium **Fluss ***FlussClan-Lager Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Die Namenlose Krankheit *Rauchvergiftung Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, DonnerClan, WindClan, FlussClan, Große Versammlung, SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Zweibeiner *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Anführer, Zweiter Anführer, Schüler, Krieger, Heiler, Königin, Ältester, Junges *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattwechsel, Sonnenaufgang, Monde *Redewendung: "ein Haufen Fuchslosung", "SternenClan sei mit dir", "Dem SternenClan sei Dank" Wissenswertes *Seite 15: Der Satzrest "(...) for the Gathering." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 5 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 15: "(...) vor Schreck erstarrt, (...)" - Statt Schreck müsste es "Spannung" oder "Begeisterung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rigid with excitement ist (vgl. Seite 5 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 16: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun beschrieben. *Seite 16: Der Satz "For several heartbeats, Fireheart hesitated." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz zögerte einige Herzschläge lang.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mit pochendem Herzen überlegte Feuerherz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 6 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 16 und 20-21, 23: Feuerherz nennt Braunstern bei seinem Anführernamen, obwohl er vor seinem Tod seinen Kriegernamen Braunschweif wieder annehmen musste (vgl. Seite 6 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 16: Das Wort was vom Satz "(...) niemand dafür, was ihr neuer Anführer (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 6 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 17: "(...) so viele des Clans zum Opfer (...)" - Statt des Clans müsste es "meines Clans" heißen, da im Original die Rede von so many of my Clan ist (vgl. Seite 7 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 17: Der Satz "(...)he meowed, nodding respectfully." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...)miaute er respektvoll nickend.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) begrüßte er ihn respektvoll mit seinem neuen Namen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 7 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 17: Der Satz "I thank you for your greetings." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 7 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 21: Der Satz "(...), just as he was." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 10 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 22: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als gelb beschrieben. *Seite 23: Der Satz "(...) she narrowed her eyes as if (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) verengte sie die Augen, als ob (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), senkte sie den Blick, als ob (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 12 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 23: "(...) der Clan trauert um sie und Flickenpelz. Und besonders trauern wir um Gelbzahn." - Statt trauert um und trauern um müsste es "ehren" heißen, da im Original die Rede von honor/s ist (vgl. Seite 12 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 23: Das Silbervlies wird fälschlicherweise "Sternenvlies" genannt. *Seite 23: Der Satzteil "(...) zum Sternenvlies (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 12 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 24: Der Satz "(...) gave a slight dip of his head, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) neigte kaum merklich seinen Kopf (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) sah ihn an (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 13 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 24: Der Satz "Bowing his head in acknowledgement, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Mit zustimmend gesenktem Kopf (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mit respektvoll gesenktem Kopf (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 14 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 25: Nebelfuß wird als Königin bezeichnet, obwohl sie in der Hierarchie als Kriegerin gelistet ist. *Seite 26: Der Satzrest "(...) he had allowed (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 15 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 27: Der Satzteil "(...) über das Gesicht (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 16 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 27: Der Satzteil "(...), die Anführerin des DonnerClans." wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 16 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 1es:Huellas peligrosas/Capítulo 1nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 1 Kategorie:Verweise